The Lost Giou
by newtb00
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the past lives between Yuki and Luka. Every life had the same pattern with Reiga and the Duras attacks. But this time it's different. Yuki's a boy and there's a little girl who's blood related to him. Who is she? And why does she look like Luka? Rated t: 'Cause I'm paranoid DISCLAIMER: I own nothing so you can't sue me.
1. Chapter 1: Set In Motion

**Me: Hey guys. I'm back, and alive just to let everyone know.**

**Hotsuma: Then where the hell have you been?**

**Me: Relax. I, uh, might've had major writers block going on-**

**Shusei: You need to relax more if that's the case.**

**Me: I know! But high school has no room for rest. And I sleep on the weekends. The only reason why I'm here right now is because I'm avoiding this big project that I should be doing.**

**Yuki: You shouldn't procrastinate!**

**Me: You sound like my mom.**

**Hotsuma: Are you going to do the disclaimer or not?!**

**Me: :( You shouldn't yell at me.**

**Yuki: It's okay Newt! I'll do it for you. :D**

**Me: 0.0 R-really? Thank you Yuki! *Goes for a hug, only for Luka to move him out of the way* Luka!**

**Luka: *glares***

**Yuki: NewtB00 doesn't own anything here, so please be nice and don't sue her.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the show! Sodom, come! **

**Sodom: *flies over to me* Mew!**

**Victory is NewtB00's. **

**Chapter 1: Set in Motion**

_'My name is Rin. I live in the Asahi Orphanage with Yuki-kun. I'm 12 years old but I'm so small that I look like I'm 8. People mistake me for a child all the time._

_ 'Yuki-kun and I are related by blood. It's strange though. Yuki-kun was left at the orphanage at birth and I was suddenly found in the shadows of his bedroom one morning several years later. _

_ 'Yuki-kun is 16; leaving that gap between us at four years. But, it doesn't feel like four years to me. It seems as if there are decades between us. Yuki-kun practically raised me._

_ 'But, as I said before, we are somehow related. The case workers think that we are long lost siblings. But I don't think so. In my mind, there's something that we are missing. Something important. But what?'_

"-un, Rin-kun", Yuki-kun repeated again. I blinked away my thoughts as I refocused on him. He was tall and skinny with auburn hair and honey colored eyes.

That was another thing. Yuki-kun and I didn't look a lot alike. I had silver eyes and midnight black hair. The only resemblances are our attitudes, personalities, and facial structures. Otherwise, we looked like opposites.

"Are you okay, Rin-kun?"

I nodded," Hai. I was just thinking. Don't worry, Yuki-kun."

Yuki-kun smiled softly as he cupped the right side of my face with his hand. We were both tired. Lately, the two of us were having strange dreams. Most of the time, we never remembered anything from them. However, I was starting to remember bits and pieces. It was little clues to my past; my origin and my parents.

I haven't told Yuki-kun, because I didn't want him to worry about me. That's all he does is worry lately. He's such a selfless person.

"Yuki!"

He stood and we both looked toward the gate where the call came from. There at the entrance, stood a tall man in a striped shirt with black hair and silvery eyes like mine.

"Kanata-san", Yuki exclaimed with a smile.

Grabbing my free hand, Yuki walked over to our friend. Kanata-san was like a brother to Yuki-kun and myself.

"Good morning", we told him.

Kanata-san held out a book to Yuki, "Weren't you looking for a picture book?"

"Thank you", he said as Yuki passed it to me," I'll read this to everyone tonight."

Grasping the book in my free hand, I looked at the title. It was the same picture book I had been reading at Kanata-san's apartment. Looking up with a smile, I ran over to hug Kanata-san.

"Thank you, Kanata-san! Thank you!"

Said man laughed and rubbed the back of my head as he hugged me back.

"Yuki-kun! Rin-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kanata-nii!"

The three of us looked back to see the younger kids by an open window. They were all in their sleeping clothes, showing that they had just awoken.

"Kanata-san brought you all a new picture book", Yuki told them.

I held it up," It's a really good one!"

There were more calls of thanks and excitement from the other kids. I brought the book back towards me before pressing it against Choji.

I named the white bear Choji when I was a toddler, and the name had stuck. He was only eight inches tall with a black ribbon around his neck. In the center of the bow, was a black and silver cross with a ruby in the center.

"Rin-kun, I'll go take the book to the director, okay?"

I nodded and handed the book to him. Taking Kanata-san's hand, I started leading him towards the swing under the tree.

Kanata-san was smiling softly at me, but I could see he was pondering something. His eyes revealed how troubled he was.

"Kanata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you?"

The raven haired boy chuckled before kneeling at me level," I'm fine Rin-kun."

My narrowed my eyes," If you're sure, Kanata-san. Can you hold Choji for me?"

"Hai, go play."

"Thank you, Kanata-san", I replied as I handed over my teddy bear to him.

Running, I headed for the swing. I hopped on and clenched the old ropes with my hands as I started swinging. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kanata-san. He was leaning against the tree with Choji under one arm. His silver eyes were focused on watching the wind through the leaves above.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. But, if Kanata-san didn't trust me with it, then hopefully he would tell Yuki-kun. I didn't want him to bear the burden of his problems alone.

It was only a few minutes before Yuki-kun came out. I slowly came to a stop as I watched him. Instead of joining Kanata-san, he headed for the mail box near the entrance.

Kanata-san and I both watched as he got the newspaper. However, something else fell out of the mail box. It was a little white envelope.

My eyes widened and I subconsciously brought my right index finger to my mouth. I recognized it. Yuki-kun had gotten a similar one last week. Even though he didn't let me read it, I knew it was a bad sign.

In my heart, I knew someone was threatening Yuki-kun. I had only wished I knew who it was.

"Rin-kun", Kanata-san exclaimed loudly, startling me.

My hand jerked away from my mouth and a warm substance flowed over it. I quickly looked at my hand to see it covered in blood. The source of the precious fluid was the fresh on the knuckle of my right index finger.

"Rin-kun", Yuki-kun exclaimed when he spotted it as well.

Kanata-san knelt by me when Yuki-kun came running up. He grabbed my wrist so he could look at my hand.

"Kanata-san, do you have a tissue or something we could use to stop the bleeding?"

He nodded and actually pulled out his handkerchief. Yuki-kun graciously took it before pressing it to the wound.

"I'm sorry", I whispered shakily as I tried to hold back tears. It wasn't because of the pain, it hardly bothered me. It was the panicked look in their eyes. I hated being a burden for everyone to worry about.

"I'll go bet a bandage."

I watched as Kanata-san headed for the house before looking back at Yuki-kun. He was using the edge of the handkerchief to wipe the blood off the rest of my hand.

"It's alright Rin-kun. But, where's Choji?"

"I gave him to Kanata-san so I could swing without getting him dirty."

Yuki-kun frowned," Then why did you start to fidget? You should have had your hands on the ropes. You know that you could get hurt otherwise."

I paused," I spotted the envelope."

At this, Yuki-kun froze. I looked down at my lap as tears final made trails down my cheeks.

Yuki-kun shifted his position before pulling me onto his lap for a hug. I sobbed quietly into the front of his shirt while he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

That was another similarity between Yuki-kun and I. We hated seeing other people hurt, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional.

The two of us sat there, taking comfort from each other. We had only each other in the world after all. Otherwise, we were alone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

After locking the letter away in his desk draw, and wrapping up my finger, Yuki-kun and I started walking to school with Kanata-san.

I had on my school outfit with my knapsack on my back. My outfit was a uniform of a grey skirt; white knee high socks, black shoes, a white blouse, and red tie. The knapsack was of soft, black leather that contained my books and other supplies.

Yuki-kun always dropped me off at the middle school before heading over to the high school. Then, afterwards he would come get me so we could walk home together. It was a cycle; a good cycle that I always looked forward to.

At first, many seemed surprised to see me at my school. Not that I couldn't blame them. I was tiny for my age, and only came a few inches above Yuki-kun's elbow. He keeps telling me that I'll get my growth spurt eventually.

Today, with Kanata-san, I walked between them as they spoke. Choji was back in my arms, where I had cuddled him.

I've always needed something in my hands. Otherwise, I would resort to chewing on my index finger knuckle as I had done that morning. The school found out quickly after a single class without him. It wasn't a bad habit, but a strange fidgeting disorder of mine. What made it worse were my teeth. They were sharper than everyone else and it looked like I had fangs.

When I was younger, kids had called me a vampire. Yuki-kun made them stop picking on me by claiming that I had them because I liked meat so much. Looking back on the memory caused a giggle to make its' way past my lips.

"I'll ask an acquaintance about an apartment. Could you stop by after class?"

"Hai, is it ok if I bring Rin-kun?"

Kanata-san patted my head as he replied," Of course…something on your mind?"

Yuki-kun looked up in surprise as he continued," You don't look too good."

"Oh, it's nothing. I probably just need to catch up on sleep."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"I've been having lots of dreams lately. Rin-kun too, actually."

"Dreams?"

I nodded," But when we wake up, we can't remember them too well. Most of the time, we can't remember anything at all."

"Well if you two need someone to talk to, I'll listen."

Yuki-kun and I paused as we looked at him," You always try to handle things alone."

Yuki-kun smiled," All right, thank you. I'll see you later. Come on, Rin-kun."

"Hai. Bye, Kanata-san!"

I grabbed Yuki's waiting hand before we went our separate ways from our friend. I felt much better now.

But then, I sensed something. Glancing around, I tried to pinpoint it but had some difficulties. It was like we were being watched or examined.

I pouted in agitation. Things like this were happening a lot lately. I would have to remember to talk to Yuki-kun about it later.

"Yuki-kun", I started as I tugged him to a stop when I spotted it. "Look!"

Yuki-kun looked in the direction to where I was pointing. Several high school delinquents were beating up an old man. A frown crossed his face as well as my own. I continued to watch the poor man as Yuki-kun knelt by me.

"Rin-kun", he said to gain my attention," I want you to stay right here okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded," Hai, Yuki-kun."

He smiled before moving towards the fight.

I fidgeted with my white teddy bear as Yuki-kun yelled," Stop!"

The surrounding people looked over in surprise," If you don't stop, he'll die."

"Who do you think you are", one of them asked with a sneer.

He grabbed Yuki-kun by his tie," You look like a girl. Don't blame me if you get yourself hurt."

I snarled with a growl,_' Those guys are going to get it now!'_

In an instant, Yuki grabbed his hand and twisted it off his tie. Yanking hard, the man flew past Yuki when he stepped to the side. Yuki then grabbed his other hand and stretched his arm backwards. The man was now on his knees at Yuki's mercy. I smirked happily.

"L-let go of me…"

"I'm sorry. It's a habit."

The man yelled," Shut up! Let me go, already!"

Before Yuki-kun could, he froze with wide eyes. My own eyes widened, it was happening again. Sometimes, when Yuki touches a person, he sees something about them. Something like a bad memory playing in his head.

Yuki snapped out of it and backed away. One hand was pressed against one eye. Both eyes were closed in slight pain.

"Yuki-kun", I exclaimed as I hurried over to him. The boy he had pinned glared at me as I passed him. I wasn't worried about it at the moment; my mind was focused on Yuki.

When I reached him, I tugged on his sleeve," Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun! Are you okay? Yuki-kun!"

The man he had pinned earlier stood and started towards us," You punk. You think you're so tough-"

I moved in front of Yuki when I sensed something again. At the same time, an acorn came flying past us. It hit the guy hard in between the eyes.

"How lame…"

"Ready to give it a rest?"

I looked around Yuki-kun to see a boy and a girl. Both had the similar uniforms and the same color eyes as Yuki. The girl had long pinkish hair; the boy had silver.

The girl had her cell phone in her hand; I could tell she was going to make a bluff. However, the boy had another acorn in his fingers ready. A bird was on his shoulder.

I blinked at the bird, it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Let's go", a guy said and his buddies left with him in a hurry. A giggle escaped me; cowards.

"You called the cops", the boy asked the girl.

"No. I lied."

_'Knew it.'_

"Excuse me", Yuki-kun said. "Thank you so much."

I bowed with him but paused when the girl said," You should be more careful. You're strong, but there were three of them. And lots of people don't understand others' pain. I wish it weren't the case, but not everyone's a good Samaritan."

"All I could think about was saving him", Yuki-kun explained.

I nodded," Yuki-kun and I like to help people. It wasn't fair to that man to be beaten just because he was correcting some high school delinquents. A man who puts another man down without reason is no good."

"You two…are too kind for your own good", the girl finished as she hugged both Yuki-kun and I. "But I prefer people who help others, without self-regard, over those who ignore people's problems."

She released Yuki-kun and knelt down to my level," Now, who might you be sweetie?"

"Rin. I'm Yuki-kun's only blood relative."

The girl's eyes went wide as she finally got a good look at me," S-she looks…"

The boys looked from behind her with surprise," But that's not possible…"

The two looked at each other before standing," Well, I know we're going to get along together just fine. See you around."

"Wait", Yuki said, but they were already gone.

I frowned. They moved really fast, too fast. The two of them knew something about me. Also, someone was watching us. Something was up and I was going to figure it out.

"Yuki-kun, were gonna be late", I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand. He nodded before we set off once again for school.

At the last second, I looked over my shoulder. Far in the distance on top of a building, stood a man in black. My eyes widened as I sensed how powerful he was; it was overwhelming. Not only that, but, I had a feeling that I had some connection to whoever it was.

The wind blew my bangs around, momentarily blocking my vision. When I looked again, the man was gone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Everyone at school was full of energy. I walked to my classroom and quickly found my seat. My friends were there talking and chatting away.

"Oh! Rin-chan! I heard that your brother beat up some delinquents this morning", Mia said.

"Y-yea, they were beating up some poor old man."

"Ahhh! You're brother is so cool Rin-chan", Takeo added. "Oh! What happened to your hand Rin-chan?"

I gave them a quick lie even though I didn't want to, "I forgot Choji when I got up this morning for breakfast."

"Oh", they all nodded in understanding. As far as everyone knew, I had a weird condition that allowed me to bring Choji with me everywhere.

That morning, I had the job of bringing the attendance sheet to the office. The halls were quiet except for the sound of my shoes on the floor. It echoed off the walls steadily in a rhythm.

A sudden chill ran down my spine, making me freeze. I had this feeling a few times before.

Turning my head towards the widow, I spotted it. It was like the others but slightly bigger. The black surface of the creature shimmered with purple and darkness. It was evil.

Narrowing my eyes, I bared my teeth at it with a soft hiss. Some may say I act like a cat, but it's a defense mechanism.

The creature hissed backed as he jumped on the floor in front of me. Before it could pounce on me, I swung my arm.

I didn't physically hit it, but some strange force of purple energy came from my finger tips and hit the creature. It exploded with a shriek into tiny particles that sparkled in the light.

I lowered my arm slowly. I had no idea how or why I could do it, but I could. It was another thing that I needed to talk to Yuki-kun about. These things aren't leaving me alone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

At Kanata-san's apartment, Kanata-san handed Yuki-kun several papers with apartments on them. I sat beside Yuki-kun while tugging lightly on Choji's ears.

"I found a few places for you."

"Okay", Yuki-kun answered distractedly.

"Did something happen today?"

"Huh?"

"Remember what I told you this morning?"

"That we could talk to you about anything", I replied.

"I'm fine. It's nothing", Yuki told him after smiling at me. "Anyway, thank you for these. I'm sure one of these will work out."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before graduation. Pace yourself."

"I want to be like you, Kanata-san."

Kanata-san set down his tea as Yuki stood. I crawled over to the other end of the couch where Yuki had set the papers. Sitting down, I put Choji in my lap before picking them up. Some of them seemed pretty nice.

"On your own, working your way through college… That's just great. Huh? What's this book?"

I looked up to see what he was talking about. Yuki-kun pulled a thick, silver book off the desk. From the looks of it, it seemed old and fancy.

Another chill ran down my spine, so I quickly diverted my attention to the apartment papers.

"It's the only thing I had with me when I arrived at the orphanage."

"What does it say?"

"_The Key of Raziel_. Recently, I learned how to read it."

Kanata-san got up and moved over to the window in his apartment.

"What's it about Kanata-san", I asked before Yuki-kun could.

"Something that would be of benefit to the world."

Yuki looked at him," To the world…"

"Did you know the world is slowly moving toward its destruction? Meteorological abnormalities caused by the environmental pollution… Hunger, terrorism, and wars driven by the racism and religion… Humans are foolish and deeply sinful creatures. We must reset everything, to cleanse this tainted world. Don't you agree, Yuki?"

I stared at Kanata-san intently. He seemed different somehow; more aware about something hidden to the rest of the world. I wondered…did he know anything about those creatures following me? Did he have any clues to why I had some sort of power?

Should I even trust him?

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

The moon was full that night, but it would occasionally hide behind the dark clouds moving across the sky.

I sat on Yuki's bed; he stood by the window.

When I became old enough, I refused to be separated from Yuki. Every time they would put me with the other children, I would just sneak back to Yuki's room.

So, they gave me a futon that I would unroll at the end of his bed. During the day, it would be rolled up under his bed.

The door opened as the other children came in. Most of them were begging for a story and others wanted to play.

"How about I tell you a story tonight?"

"Hai", they all chorused.

"Rin-kun." I looked up at him," Do you want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I think I'm just going to go to bed early. I don't feel so good."

Yuki frowned and came over to me. Moving my bangs away, he pressed our foreheads together.

"Well, there's no fever."

"I'm fine Yuki-kun. I'm just going to go to sleep."

He pulled away," Are you sure?"

"Hai."

He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before leading the other kids out. I shut off the light, but went to the window instead of my futon.

The moonlight shined through softly in the night sky. I smiled as I stared at it. The night was such a soothing time. I loved it more than daytime. That was another reason for being called a vampire when I was younger. I rarely went outside unless the sunlight was barely there.

Cuddling Choji closer, I headed for my futon. I stopped abruptly though, when I sensed Yuki-kun in danger. It lasted a few seconds before I felt relief.

What had happened?

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki looked at the man who had saved him.

_'It's like these silver eyes woke my sleeping heart…wait, they look just like Rin-kun's eyes! They seem like they're not of this world… but, if I look closer, Rin-kun almost looks like this guy!'_

_**'I've finally found you'**_, a female voice said in his heart.

Yuki stood," What was that?"

"Be careful", the man warned as he stood as well.

"Careful?- Uzuki-kun", he exclaimed as he looked over the railing of the bridge. But Uzuki was nowhere to be seen, even though Yuki could have sworn he had seen him in the street moments before.

"It was an illusion."

Yuki turned back to the man who rescued him," Illusion?"

"An illusion is darkness. Those who cannot see the darkness cannot resist its sweet temptation and are stained black. Eventually, the darkness envelops the light, controlling everything."

"The darkness controls everything? It can't be."

"I'm here." Yuki looked up at the man in surprise as the moonlight returned to shine down on the two of them. "Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you, Yuki!"

"How do you know my name?"

Instead of answering, he turned around with," I will not betray you."

_'What is this feeling of nostalgia'_, Yuki thought as he hurried after him. _'What should I do?' I'm on the verge of tears.'_

**Hotsuma: Hey! Why aren't we in here!?**

**Me: -_- It's the first chapter.**

**Hotsuma: So?**

**Me: *sigh* We don't have to deal with you until chapter 5ish.**

**Hotsuma: *growls and starts chasing NewtB00***

**Shusei: *sigh* Please stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**Sodom: *randomly pops up out of nowhere* Mew!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Investigation

**Me: Sup guys!**

**Hotsuma: I have to say, this is the fastest update you've ever done in your life.**

**Me *pouts* I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment...**

**Toko: Ignore that hothead-**

**Hotsuma: HEY!**

**Toko: ANYWAY, NewtB00 doesn't own anything but Rin, so please don't sue her.**

**Me: And on with the case!**

**Shusei: Case?**

**Me: It's in the title: Investigation. So, hence, on with that case!**

**Chapter 2: Eternal Investigation**  
_'Only I know your pain. Your uncertainty… Your loneliness… If only we could be together forever. I'll say it as many times as you wish. I will not betray you!'_  
I bolted upright with a gasp. Another weird dream, but I could remember every detail of this one. Who was that man in black? He looked like me.  
That woman with him looked like a female version of Yuki too. What was up with that?  
"Yuki-kun", I asked. "Yuki-kun?"  
My gaze filtered around the room until I realized it was empty. Yuki wasn't here and I hadn't seen him since the night before hand.  
I got up from my futon so I could get dressed. There wasn't any school that day, so I put on a pair of black jeans with my black shirt. My hair went up into its simple ponytail and my feet into my shoes.  
I headed out with Choji in my arms.  
The sun blinded me momentarily when I stepped outside. Blinking until my eyes adjusted, I took another look around. This time I did spot Yuki. He was sitting on a bench against the building while looking up at the sky.  
"Yuki-kun!"  
He didn't respond. I started walking towards him with a frown on my face. He was thinking deeply about something.  
I sensed a sudden spike of energy flow through Yuki before it disappeared. Following the random energy spike, was a noise of shattering wood. Yuki looked down to where his hand was flush against the bench set.  
As I got closer, I noticed the wood had in fact shattered under his hand. But he wasn't injured at all.  
"Yuki-kun?"  
This time he looked up, and relief washed over his tense features.  
"Rin-kun. How are you feeling?"  
I shrugged," Tired, even though I slept so much. I just feel drained and scared."  
"Scared? What's wrong, Rin-kun", he asked softly as he gripped my upper arms lightly.  
"There's more of them Yuki-kun. They keep following us and the sudden powers with the dreams…I'm scared something bad is going to happen, Yuki-kun. I can feel it."  
The frown on his face deepened before he pulled me into a hug. Choji dropped from my grasp as I held him tightly like my life depended upon it.  
"Yuki-kun, we got it!"  
The two of us pulled away to watch a few of the girls running over with a box full of beads. A small smile found its way onto my face, as well as Yuki.  
He bent down to grab Choji before standing with me in his arms," Let's go under the tree, the shade is nice and cool."  
"Hia!"  
Yuki set me down beside him before handing me Choji. Smiling, I cuddled him to my chest.  
Yuki took a string from one of the girls before he started putting beads on it. I laid back to rest as he did so. The other girls watched intently with glee.  
"Hurry up and make it!"  
"Hold on", Yuki said.  
I watched the leaves move from the wind with interest. Each one seemed to move differently, yet together, they moved in a single waving motion. Each one was different in color if you close enough; otherwise they seem all the same shade of green  
"Hurry, hurry", another girl giggled.  
I turned my head so the left side of my face was pressed into the soft grass. Two of the ladies that worked here at the orphanage were hanging up wet laundry while watching us.  
"I'm relieved Yuki-kun is on break."  
"For some reason, the children do seem calmer with Yuki-kun around."  
"He has to leave this place once he graduates, doesn't he?"  
"It can't be helped. It's policy. I wonder if anything could be done about that."  
The one with longer hair nodded," Poor Rin-kun, she's such a sweet girl. It must be hard for her."  
"I heard the Yuki-kun is trying to get the orphanage to give Rin-kun's custody over to him. They are blood related after all."  
"People wouldn't think so, though. She looks so different."  
"Yes, it must be from her father."  
I sighed and looked back up at the leaves. A single one, too weak to stay attached, floated down towards me. I reached a hand up and caught it. It was small and dark green in color.  
"What do you think", Yuki-kun asked the girls.  
I glanced at the finished necklace. It was actually quite pretty with the pattern of beads he used.  
The other girls must have agreed because the praises began. Yuki-kun smiled and glanced at me. I gave him a small smile in return before closing my eyes. I was just so drained…  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"Ah! Yuki-kun looks like he's having fun", stated Toko.  
Tsukumo asked," But will he be all right?"  
Toko looked at him in confusion before he continued," I was just wondering if he'll be able to endure the upcoming battle. He's so kind and fair-skinned…"  
Toko stood up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest," I'm also worried about you Tsukumo. You're as kind as Yuki-chan."  
The silver hair boy smiled," I'll be fine. I have you, Toko-chan."  
The pink haired girl smiled and rubbed the boy's hair," There, there. Don't leave your sister. But…I am worried about that girl."  
"Who- Oh, Rin-kun", he stated as they watched the sleeping girl. She looked paler than when they had seen her last.  
"Do you really think she's related to Yuki-kun by blood, Tsukumo? It's never happened before. Plus she looks so much like", Toko trailed off.  
The boy sighed," I'm not sure Toko-chan. It's possible, but we'll figure it out eventually."  
They turned their gazes back towards Yuki and Rin.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"Yuki-nii", I heard a boy yell. "The director wants to see you!"  
I opened my eyes before sitting up slowly. Yuki glanced at me before standing.  
"Watch Rin-kun for me girls, I'll be back."  
I pouted playfully," Yuki-kun! I'm not a baby, and I'm older than them! I should be the one watching them!"  
He just smiled at me before heading towards the building. The girls around me giggled before looking at the beads in the box.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"I'm surprised a relative has come to see him", the director told his visitor.  
"I certainly hope so. It took months to get here."  
A knock on the door redirected their attention," Excuse me."  
"You must be Yuki-kun", the man said when said boy opened the door to the office. He stood up and walked over to Yuki.  
He had long hair that was in similar color with Yuki's; most of it was tied back. There were glasses on his face and he was wearing a suit.  
He held out a hand to Yuki," Nice to meet you. I am Takashiro Giou."  
"Yuki", the director stood as he continued," this man is your brother."  
Yuki's eyes widened,' What?'  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"Rin-kun", the same boy who called for Yuki-kun yelled. "Director needs you!"  
I frowned but stood up. Why would I be needed? I didn't do anything wrong.  
My eyes widened,' Yuki!'  
I hurried into the building and down several hallways. By the time I reached the door to the directors' office, I was gasping for breath. I stood outside a moment to even out my breathing and I listened.  
"What do you mean, you're my brother", I heard Yuki-kun ask.  
I gasped softly, 'brother?'  
"After my mother passed away, your mother met my father, but the two never married. My father didn't find out about you until after your mother passed away. I've been searching for you since our father's passing, two years ago. But it's taken me quite a while to find you. I am terribly sorry."  
"Ah, you don't need to be", Yuki replied in surprise. I couldn't blame him. It was a lot to take in.  
The door suddenly opened as the director came out. His eyebrows shot up when he saw me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my arm. He smiled softly before lightly patting my shoulder and giving me a push. I walked into the room as the door closed behind me.  
Yuki looked over and smiled at me. He used his hand to pat the couch next to him. Quickly, I walked over and sat down.  
Across from us was the man I had heard Yuki talking to. He actually did look like Yuki. More than I did by far.  
"While it can never make up for everything that's happened up till now, would you come live with me in Tokyo for both our father's and my own sake? We only have each other."  
I cleared my throat at that last comment. The man finally noticed me with surprise," Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize you came in. Who are you?"  
"I'm Yuki-kun's blood relative", I answered softly.  
The man's eyes widened in surprise from my answer. Yuki didn't notice, because he was looking at his hands in thought.  
"Yuki-kun, is this your sister?"  
He looked up," Kinda. Even though we don't look like it, we share DNA. People call use siblings here, but others don't because we look so different."  
"I…I had no idea. This is an interesting twist. I'm Takashiro Giou and you are?"  
"Rin."  
"Lovely name."  
"Thank you", I said softly as I cuddled Choji closer.  
"How old are you?"  
"Twelve. I look younger than I am, though."  
"Um, Giou-san-"  
"Takashiro-san is fine Yuki."  
"Right, well, would Rin-kun come with me? I can't just leave her. We've been together through a lot, and I practically raised her."  
The man in glasses sat back," Well, I don't see a problem with it. Does that mean you'll be coming?"  
"May I have some time to think it over?"  
"Of course. It's an important decision."  
"Thank you. Come on Rin-kun", Yuki-kun said as he stood.  
"Actually, I would like to talk to Rin-kun for a moment for you don't mind."  
Yuki looked at me and I gave a slight nod. Yuki pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving the office.  
I was staring at the door when I spoke," I am related to him, you can check our files."  
"I believe you but I do want to see how related the two of you are. But, tell me, how did you find out?"  
"Yuki-kun was four when they found me under his window one morning. Yuki-kun took to me instantly and refused to let me be taken from his site. When they took me to the hospital for examination, they also took some of Yuki's blood. He had been avoiding his exam for weeks. He agreed to it only to keep me with him. When the doctors checked both, they noticed several things in resemblance and ran a DNA test. I came out as 50% his and 50% unknown."  
I looked at him," But, Takashiro-sama, if we are related, do you think we can figure out who my parents are?"  
Takashiro looked at me with his vivid green eyes," Yes. I think we can look into it."  
"Thank you."  
"You can go now, I'm sure Yuki-kun is waiting for you, Rin-kun."  
I stood," Thank you."  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
I paused on my way out of the building. Standing in the hall with windows, I watched him. He seemed very troubled. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't. Energy suddenly surged through him. My eyes widened at the intensity.  
"No! Yuki", I heard a familiar voice yell. But I was too busy to really look for who had yelled.  
"I'm not running", Yuki yelled as he grasped his head.  
Everything that followed, happened quickly. But to me, everything moved slowly.  
The necklace he had made burst from around the girls' neck, scattering beads everywhere. The windows in front of me cracked and shattered. I dropped Choji and held my arms up to protect my face.  
I felt energy run through me as I waited to be cut by sharp glass. But, the pain never came. I heard the girls crying and people panicking.  
There was no glass around me in a neat circle. My arms dropped and I felt even more drained.  
Yuki was standing in the same spot in shock.  
I dragged my feet as I hurried outside. I needed to get to Yuki. He needed me.  
"Y-Yuki-kun", I called out.  
His eyes snapped to me before widening even further. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. I stopped walking; swaying on my feet.  
"Rin-kun", Yuki yelled when my legs gave out from under me.  
I hit the ground hard. My head slammed down like a hammer to a nail. The last thing I saw was Yuki picking me up. I could see his lips moving, but I heard no sound. My eye lids dropped as the darkness took hold.  
Unknown to us, Tsukumo and Toko watched with a frown. They knew what needed to be down for Yuki, but they had no clue about Rin.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
'Because of me… Because of this power… Everyone… Rin-kun…'  
"Yuki", Kanata-san called.  
"Kanata-san", he said in surprise.  
"Are you alright", he asked him as he walked over.  
Yuki avoided the question by asking," Why are you here?"  
"I heard that a man, calling himself you and Rin-kun's brother, stopped by."  
"Hai."  
Kanata-san reached over and set a hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki looked up to his friend in surprise.  
"Take your time. Your brother suddenly shows up. You have every reason to be confused. You and Rin-kun can stay with me until things settle down."  
"Kanata-san, I…I…I…"  
"Yuki?"  
"Sorry. It's nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you", Yuki said before he walked away from him and off the bridge.  
Kanata-san watched him leave with thoughtful eyes. He knew it was starting, it had been only a matter of time after all.  
Yuki-kun continued walking. He had too much on his mind and he was worried about Rin-kun. Was her collapse because of his power, or because she had not been feeling well herself?  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"I really am fine. You worry too much, Yuki-kun", the little girl said.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"What are you apologizing for, Yuki-nii", the boy asked.  
"Yeah, it's not your fault, Yuki-kun."  
"You're so weird, Yuki-chan."  
I walked around the corner to stand behind Yuki-kun. We both watched the other kids leave for school.  
I reached up to grasp Yuki-kun's hand. He jumped, startled, before looking at me.  
"Rin-kun, are you sure you want to go to school?"  
"Hia. I'm okay Yuki-kun."  
He knelt in front of me," But you collapsed yesterday and hit your head pretty hard. You shouldn't push yourself."  
I smiled," I'm okay Yuki-kun, really. If I feel funny I'll go to the nurses' office."  
"Okay, let's go then."  
Yuki held my hand tightly like a life line. He had been so worried about me. I was still asleep for another hour after he got back from his walk.  
I had a band-aid on the side of my head that hit the ground. But otherwise, I was completely fine, besides being tired that is.  
I looked at the sky. Something was going to happen. Soon.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"Rin-chan? Rin-chan, are you okay", someone asked.  
I looked up to see a girl I didn't recognize, but assumed she was from my class. I had gotten sick and ran out. Now, I was sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to sleep.  
She knelt in front of me," Rin-chan, do you need to go to the nurse?"  
"Yuki-kun…I want Yuki-kun", I whispered as tears trailed down my face.  
My head was pounding. My heart felt heavy. My blood felt like it was on fire. I hurt so badly.  
The girl's eyes flashed a different color before she started grinning madly. My eyes widened in fear as I felt the power inside her grow. Something was wrong with her. I had felt this power before, but only from those creatures.  
She grasped my throat tightly as she growled in an inhuman voice," Tell me where God's Light is!"  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You just said you wanted him, where is God's Light!?"  
I gasped,' Yuki?!'  
I couldn't let these things get Yuki. I had to make sure of it.  
Bringing up one knee, I sharply hit the girl in the jaw. Her grip loosened enough for me to get free. I hurried to my feet before running as fast as I could.  
Windows entered and left my vision in a blurr as I hurried down hallways. I shouldered the first exit door I saw; slamming it open. The sunlight blinded me but I ignored the pain and continued running.  
I heard the door open again, which was followed by running footsteps. The girl, no, thing, was still after me.  
I narrowed my eyes. I would not let them hurt Yuki!  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
'How did this happen? I…I…I want to see him', concluded Yuki as he ran through the rain.  
Unlike most days, Rin-kun was not with him. The school called to say that someone picked her up early due to a headache. He was worried about her, but he had too much on his mind. If he didn't figure out some things, Yuki thought his head would explode.  
He ran all the way to a dock and found a place to sit. He hugged his knees to his chest as he thought and waited. The rain barely fazed him, even though it was freezing cold against his skin.  
Suddenly, Yuki felt the rain stop above his head. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the man who had saved him before. He was using one hand to lean against the wall of him. Raindrops slid down his leather coat towards the ground.  
"You'll get wet", he told Yuki in his gruff voice.  
Yuki smiled," So will you."  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
My chest heaved violently in a struggle to get air. I slipped in a puddle and cut my knee. However, the adrenaline pumping through my veins numbed the pain so I could continue.  
That thing still wouldn't give up in chase. It didn't even seem tired!  
I slipped around the corner and looked for a place to hide. If I didn't get some rest soon, the thing would most certainly catch me. I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect Yuki!  
Behind a row of buildings was a thick forest. I could sense many energies coming from the area. Most were like the creature following me. But two seemed to be destroying the creatures.  
I began running once again. Choji stayed firmly in his place inside my shirt. I had placed him in there so I wouldn't lose him. He gave me hope that I could make it and see Yuki-kun again.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"What happened", he asked Yuki.  
Yuki looked down," Maybe I'm not kind at all."  
"Baka." Yuki looked up in surprise as he continued," That would never even occur to the truly unkind."  
"I've always been able to see and hear things others can't. Lately, that power has been increasing. I can't stop it. I don't want to see things. I don't want to hurt anyone. I couldn't do anything about Uzuki-kun, or Rin-kun."  
"Why do you care about those humans?"  
"Because we're friends. Even though he said we're not, he was the only on to reach out to me when I was alone. But I…I hurt him. I hurt them both. Rin-kun is the only family I have, and I've hurt her."  
"It's not your fault", he told him as he sat beside him. "He doesn't want to see the truth. He avoids the truth by attacking others. If he fails to do so, he feels dead."  
"But we're still friends…"  
The man sighed," And that little girl, she's always seems to believe in you. She smiles through the pain to make sure you don't suffer…Humans are complicated."  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
The rain seemed to stop as I traveled through the forest. By then, my clothes had rips and tears from getting caught on branches.  
That thing was still following me. I gritted my teeth with a hiss. I had to do something!  
Looking up, I sighed,' What should I do? I can't hurt the girl just to get that creature.'  
I had to fight it out of her. There had to be a way.  
Up ahead, there was light from an empty street. Smiling, I pushed myself to go faster. I could fight it better out in the open.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
"If it's not too much to ask", started Yuki as he walked with the man down a street," could you tell me your name?"  
"Zess."  
"Will I see you again?"  
Zess froze; Yuki looked at him in concern.  
"Zess-san?"  
Zess moved to the side around Yuki and picked him up. He jumped out of the way as an explosion hit the spot where they were originally standing. When the dust cleared, two giant creatures with shiny skin stepped forward.  
Between them was a girl. Yuki's eyes widened as he recognized the uniform, it was the same one his sister wore for her school.  
"What are those", Yuki asked as Zess set him on his feet.  
"Duras."  
"Duras?"  
"They're demons."  
"Demons", Yuki repeated in disbelief. Behind them in the distance, a street lamp shattered.  
The Duras growled as they prepared to pounce, but a voice stopped them.  
"NO! Yuki, run!"  
Yuki and Zess' heads snapped to the side to see someone running down the hill side from the forest. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, but her silver eyes were cold in anger.  
"Rin-kun!"  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
When the girl had suddenly lost interest in me, I was confused. But then I spotted two people walking on the street. One of them, was Yuki-kun.  
'No…'  
I started running so I could warn him. The creature attacked with two more, surprisingly, the man saved Yuki.  
His power was great, similar to the creatures, but at a higher level. It was overwhelming, but I pressed on.  
"NO! Yuki, run", I yelled before the creatures could attack.  
I ran down the hill to the street and came to a stop before Yuki. I planned to block the girl at the least, from hurting Yuki.  
"Rin-kun", Yuki exclaimed in shock.  
I took a step towards the creatures while looking the girl dead in the eye," I won't let you hurt Yuki-kun. You'll have to get through me first!"  
The girl laughed madly in that same inhuman voice," Get him!"  
The two creatures beside her, pounced past me. I ran straight for the girl and tackled her. It was one on one. I only hoped that the man with Yuki could protect him from the other two.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
The other two pounce. Zess grabbed Yuki and moved to the side. He kept dodging the two Duras with efficient speed.  
Forced to pick Yuki back up, Zess jumped as the same time as the two Duras.  
Zess snarled in agitation. Before the Duras could reach them however, blue lights ran through them. They shattered into tiny sparkling pieces.  
Zess landed as did Tsukumo and Tono did several feet away. Each had a weapon in hand. A gun in the boys', and a sword in the girls'.  
"You okay, Yuki-chan", she asked him.  
"Sorry we're late", Tsukumo added.  
Their weapons gold as they disintegrated into gold particles. Zess set Yuki back on his feet once again.  
"You…"  
"They're members of the Giou Clan, just like you", a familiar voice stated.  
Yuki gasped," Takashiro-san."  
Said man walked forward," Good work, Toko and Tsukumo. You as well, Zess."  
"Zess-san, too", Yuki asked in surprise.  
"He isn't of the Giou Clan. His case is a little complicated."  
"I don't understand."  
"I suppose you would be confused. As you can see, the members of the Giou Clan possess special abilities. And, they symbolize our clan. It seems you know what I'm talking about", he added when Yuki gasped softly. "Your powers will continue to grow. You will fear them."  
"I'm an ordinary high school student. I'm an ordinary…-"  
A scream splitting through the air interrupted them. It was quickly followed by another.  
Yuki spun around as he remembered," RIN!"  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
We hit the ground with a thud once I tackled her. We rolled around hitting and scratching each other. I tugged at her hair as she kneed me in the jaw.  
My head snapped back and she punched me in the stomach. Gasping, I turned so I could elbow her in the back of the head. She hit the dirt face first. Climbing on her back, I attempted the grabbed her arms.  
She swung her legs around, knocking me of. I rolled away from her. But, as soon as I stopped, she climbed on top of me. Slamming a fist into my ribs, I shrieked as I felt one or two break.  
I hissed at her and bucked her off. However, she grabbed my tie, bringing me down with her. The two of us fell into the hole made in the street. She managed to get her arm around my neck. I coughed as she squeezed.  
"You'll never win", she cooed in my ear. "God's Light will be ours, and you'll just be a snack."  
Snarling, I bit her arm. My fangs sunk into the delicate flesh with ease. She shrieked as blood squirted out from the wound.  
I grabbed her arm and removed it from my neck as I spun around. I held on tightly, forcing her to her knees.  
I moved my mouth to her ear," You're wrong. You'll never get Yuki-kun and I refuse to die here to the likes of you!"  
She snarled," You're human-!"  
I pulled on her arm. A sickening pop sounded through the air as she screamed. I smirked in victory, but didn't expect what happened next.  
The creature jumped out of the girl through the back of her head, straight at me. It sunk its sharp teeth into my left shoulder; it's claws into my chest.  
I let out a scream as I fell backwards into the broken concrete. The creature held tightly to me as I tried to pry it off.  
"RIN", I heard Yuki scream.  
I snarled at the creature," GET OFF!"  
With a final punch, it released me. It attempted to run away, but I swung my arm towards it. A bolt of purple flew from my fingers; hitting it. The creature shrieked in pain before exploding into shimmering particles.  
I gasped as I landed on all fours. The adrenaline started to fade away, and I felt pain. Tears ran down my face from the intensity.  
"Rin! Rin-kun", Yuki yelled. I pushed myself up so I was standing. I turned to face the voice.  
Yuki ran over to me and embraced me tightly in both arms. My knees gave out as his did. He knelt down while holding me. I sobbed into his shirt as he held me.  
~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
Everyone looked shocked as they saw the two girls fighting. Zess cursed himself for forgetting about the possessed girl.  
Yuki made an attempt to run, but Toko grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Yuki-chan, no!"  
"I have to get to her", he said as tears threatened to fall.  
Zess started to walk towards the girls. But he noticed that the Duras had jumped from the girl and latched on to Rin. The girl who had the Duras disappeared in a whirl of color. She had really been an illusion.  
"GET OFF", she screamed.  
Everyone stood frozen at the event following.  
She knocked the Duras off and swung her arm at it. Purple energy that looked like lightening burst from her finger tips. It hit the Duras, who shrieked in pain before exploding into pieces.  
The girl dropped to all fours from exhaustion. Zess could smell her blood from her wounds.  
Yuki ripped himself from Toko's grasp as he ran towards her.  
"Rin! Rin-kun!"  
The girl shakily stood before turning to face Yuki. He embraced her tightly.  
Takashiro frowned deeply as he watched the two. The really were alike, and the paper work proved that they were related. If Yuki was to go with them, the girl would have to go as well.

**ME: *hides behind Tsukumo* Don't kill me! It had to happen...**

**Yuki: But why Rin-kun? She's just a little girl.**

**Tsukumo: Well, Rin is okay though, Yuki. Newt wouldn't hurt Rin if she could help it.**

**Me: Thankyou! But yes, Rin will be fine *mumbles* she now...**

**Yuki: Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Walpurgis Night

**Me: *yawns* Damn...I am so tired...**

**Rin: You should sleep more!**

**Newt's father: SHE SLEEPS ENOUGH!**

**Me: *Flinches* Yea...no...maybe...no...**

**Rin: *Giggles* You seem to have an interesting life Newt...Oh! Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: *shrugs* Well, Zess hasn't yet- *flinches when said demon glares at her* But! He can do it later...Oh! I know! How about Tsukumo!?**

**Tsukumo: Me?**

**Me: Yes, you. I find you are in a much better mood than everyone else.**

**Tsukumo: Ok. NewtB00 doesn't own anything but Rin-kun. So, please don't sue her.**

**Me: Merci! (Thats french by the way) ANy way, enjoy the chapter that I have finally decided to post!**

**Chapter 3: Walpurgis Night**

I sobbed into Yuki's shirt. He rubbed my back softly as he whispered softly in my ear to comfort me.

After a minute, he picked me up and started walking. I had my arms around his neck, with my face buried into his right shoulder.

"Yuki", I heard Takashiro say. "If you come with us, we will give you knowledge, control, and the means to cope with your powers. This is the best path for you and Rin, Yuki."

Yuki and I tightened our grip on each other as the wind blew through the trees. I looked through my bangs at the man standing besides Yuki. My eyes widened. He was the same man had seen in my dreams.

Sensing my stare, he looked at me. Both of our matching silver eyes met. His widened slightly as mine widened further. But then I winced from the cut under my right eye.

It was when the wind stopped that Yuki gave his answer," Can I have some time to think it over?"

"Of course. It's an important decision."

Toko tried, "But…"

"What are you going to do about your powers? About Rin's powers", Tsukumo finished.

"I'll think of something. We've managed just fine on our own till now. We can just keep living like that. Umm… Tsuumo-kun and Toko-san…"

"Why are you treating me like a stranger? You call Tsukumo 'Tsukumo-kun', but I'm 'Toko-san'? You're so mean! That's discrimination! It's favoritism! Bullying even!"

I started giggling madly into Yuki-kun's shoulder, despite the pain I was in. Toko-chan instantly demanded what was so funny.

I looked over at her while giggling," You're so dramatic Toko-chan."

She blushed even harder as she pouted. I smiled and rested my head back on Yuki's shoulder. The pain in my shoulder made me wince, but the I held a straight face for the most part.

"Then, Toko-chan…"

She instantly smiled," What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Does this mean that you two…are our relatives?"

"Our surnames are Murasame, but I guess that, since we're part of the same clan, we kinda are."

Tsukumo nodded in agreement.

I smiled when Yuki said," I'm glad. I never imagined that we'd have relatives. Rin-kun and I have only had each other."

"It makes me happy, knowing that we aren't alone anymore", I added.

"Yuki-chan, Rin-kun", we were enveloped in a hug," We'll be here for you. You'll never have to worry about anything again! There, there."

Somehow, Toko-chan ended up holding me while Yuki talked to Takashiro-sama. She brought me over to where Tsukumo was with a smile. He brushed my bangs from my face and frowned as he saw the cuts, bruises, and scratches.

"How did you manage to get so hurt, Rin-kun?"

"I was running from the girl with a creature inside her, and I had to fight her, then it."

They both frowned. Toko-chan kissed the side of my head and set me down so I was sitting on the railing by Tsukumo-kun. He had his hand on my back so I wouldn't fall.

Kneeling in front of me, Toko-chan started looking me over to find all my injures. It wasn't too bad, just a lot of scratches, small cuts, and bruises. The bruising was worst around my neck, and the worst cut was the one on my knee. The worst wound overall happened to be the bite on my shoulder.

Toko-chan poked around the wound; making me wince. A frown crossed her face.

"Sorry, Rin-kun."

I smiled," It's okay."

"He really is something else to be so concerned over something so minor", Takashiro-sama said suddenly.

"Maybe he's just panicking", Tsukumo-kun suggested.

"I agree", Toko-chan said.

I watched as Yuki-kun looked around the hole in the street. I noticed that the girl was gone, maybe it was an illusion that creature created. I grimaced when Yuki-kun dripped his fingers in a puddle of dark liquid. It was deep red; my blood.

"Looks like you were wrong", the man in black said. "Yuki won't turn out the way you think he will."

"No, everything's going according to plan", Takashiro-sama said. "He's useless if he's too easily seduced by what we have to offer. We need someone who has the kindness to sacrifice himself for others… and the strength to endure that pain. Yuki will come with us."

I cleared my throat," Um, excuse me, what plan are you talking about? Does it have anything to do with these weird powers and those creatures that keep following me around? And Yuki-kun's the best type of person around. He's so selfless that it worries me sometimes."

They all looked at me, but Toko-chan was the one to speak," You're a lot like him, Rin-kun. You risked your life to keep Yuki-kun safe from the Duras."

"Duras?"

"Demons", the man in black stated.

My mouth formed a small 'o' as I nodded.

"But…why are they after Yuki-kun?"

"They're after both of you."

"But why", I asked the man in black.

"It's because of the powers you have and your connection to the Giou Clan."

I looked down and noticed I had started to fidget. Pulling Choji from my shirt, I hugged him tightly. I slowly slipped off the fence before I started walking towards Yuki-kun. Toko-chan was going to stop me, but her partner held her back with a frown. He understood that Yuki and I needed to time to think and recover. The two of us had a lot we needed to think over.

Yuki looked up when he heard footsteps," Rin-kun, are you okay?"

I nodded," I'm okay, just tired."

"Let's go home", he said as he took my hand. I gave him a nod with a smile, which he returned with a smile of his own.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Can't we just leave them alone", Zess questioned.

"That's impossible", Takashiro stated. "Toko and Tsukumo, the Zweilt, will be unable to fight without Yuki. If that happens, this world will end. You should know that."

"Yuki-chan would never want that", Toko said quietly.

Zess 'tsk'-ed in annoyance before starting to walk away.

"Zess", Takashiro called, making him stop. "Stay away from Yuki and the girl for a while. Don't tell him the Duras are after him, either. He'll feel too secure with you by his side, and his true powers will never awaken. We have to take drastic measures."

Zess lifted his hand, like Rin did when she faught the Duras.

"Don't do it , Zess", Toko yelled but it was in vain.

He swung his arm, releasing purple energy at the tree Takashiro was leaning against. It took a hunk out of it; causing his glasses to fly off. A small scratch formed on his check, instantly dripping with blood.

Tsukumo and Toko ran to his side; prepared to block any other attacks from the raven that stood several feet away.

"What are you doing, Zess", Toko questioned him.

"Takashiro", Zess said to get his attention. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt Yuki and Rin."

With that said he turned around and started walking away. The wind swirled around him. The dust rose up, hiding him from view. When it disappeared, Zess was gone as well.

Takashiro smiled," What a fascinating look you had in your eyes, Zess."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki-kun and I walked home to the orphanage, hand-in-hand. Two ladies were laughing together at the entrance to an apartment building. Yuki pulled me to a stop by his side. I looked up at him, concerned.

"Yuki-kun…?"

"Another Duras", he whispered.

My head snapped to the lady. A Duras was clinging to her shoulder. I hissed softly and tightened my grip on Yuki's hand. The Duras turned and growled at us.

Yuki and I gasped in surprise. It jumped off the lady. Landing on the ground, it stalked towards us, his prey.

I hissed at it again while moving in front of Yuki. I raised my hand and swung.

Two bolts of purple energy struck the Duras. He exploded into nothing. My eyes widened, I didn't shoot two…I couldn't, as far as I knew. A shiver ran down my spine as I sensed something familiar; I looked behind me and past Yuki.

The man in black stood there with his arm outstretched like my own. Purple energy danced around his hand like electricity before disappearing. My arm dropped to my side in awe.

"Zess-san", Yuki said.

"I'll go with you", the man, now know to me as Zess, stated as he walked past Yuki.

Yuki reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Zess stopped; turning to look at Yuki who was staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Can we stay like this for a while?"

"You'll be fine. I'm here."

I walked up to them shyly, not knowing if I should interrupt or not. Zess turned his gaze to me. Reaching out his free arm, he patted my wounded shoulder. I hissed softly from the pain, but quickly felt relief. It was like the skin was knitting itself together at super speed.

When I pulled the collar away to look, I saw it had healed. There was a scar, but it would go away. Zess had somehow healed my wound.

I smiled at Zess," Thank you, Zess-san."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"What is Zess' problem? He's always throwing a fit like he's next door's cat", Toko complained in the car.

Takashiro stated," With that level of power, he can do it without spells. He's a valuable resource. I'm not asking you to understand Zess. You just need to work with him. Understood?"

After a moment Toko answered," Yes."

Silence followed, but was broken by Tsukumo," Has anyone thought about Rin and Zess? I mean they look like each other and she has similar power to him."

"It is strange. I have yet to figure out what this means, but I will. Rin may be another sign that everything is coming to an end", Takashiro said.

Toko looked at him," You don't think she's…"

He nodded," It's possible."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I sat on top of the monkey bars in the park while watching Yuki and Zess. The two of them were sitting on the bench.

"Have you calmed down", Zess asked him.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I said that we could handle things on our own, but I was suddenly rooted to the spot. If you or Rin hadn't been there… I thought the Duras might be after me, especially since Rin has been seeing a lot of them following us lately."

I sighed, falling backwards. My legs bended into a hook to hold me up as I hung there. I was still watching them, just upside down. I rocked back and forth in thought.

Hugging Choji tighter to my chest, I yawned. I was still tired. But after Zess had somehow healed my shoulder, I had some more energy. Otherwise I would have been sleeping.

"If…if that's the case…"

Zess stood and his words made a chill run down my spine," Don't go outside tomorrow night. It's Walpurgis Night… The night when the moon is stained with blood… We display our power in the name of our master… and celebrate the festival of Walpurgis."

I furrowed my brow,_' Walpurgis? Strange, it sounds so…alluring to me. But why? I'm not a Duras…'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Thank you", Yuki told Zess. The sun was setting, leaving long shadows on the street. I gave a quick glance to the orphanage yard before looking back at Zess.

"Don't forget what I told you. Don't go out tomorrow night, either of you. Don't even be alone if you can help it. Got that?"

I nodded and tightened my grip on Yuki's hand.

"Go."

"Okay."

We started for the building but I paused. Letting go of Yuki's hand, I turned back towards Zess.

"Um…I feel like I've known you for a very long time. I'm not sure why though", Yuki told Zess as he stopped as well.

"Hurray."

"Okay."

Yuki started jogging for the house, but I stayed put. Yuki knew I would follow in a minute. But I really needed to talk to Zess.

"Um…Zess-san", I asked as I walked back over to him.

He looked down at me with an emotionless expression.

"Um…I wanted to thank you again for saving Yuki-kun and healing my shoulder. And…do you know why I look so much like you? And why I have similar powers?"

Without breaking eye contact with me, Zess knelt down to my level," You're part Duras."

My eyes widened with a gasp," What…"

"You have Duras blood running through your veins, Rin."

I blinked," How can you be sure?"

"Demons can tell who their kin and enemies are by sight and sent."

"But…I'm related to…Yuki…wait, does this have anything to do with the dream I had about you with a female version of Yuki-kun?"

I saw sadness grow in his eyes after I asked him. Guilt grew in the pit of my stomach.

_'So, it wasn't a dream after all then…'_

"Go inside, and remember what I told you and Yuki."

"Hai, Zess-san."

I turned around and started walking slowly. There was too much going on in my head. Quickening my pace, I hurried to the house.

I needed to sleep before my head exploded.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki looked out on the moon which was tinted orange in color as he remembered his conversation with Zess.

_ 'What happens on Walpurgis Night?'_

_ 'Once a year when the moon turns red, they rise up.'_

_ 'You mean…the Duras?'_

_ 'Most Duras are lesser demons, known as Nidatorehi, hiding in the shadows of the human heart… but on Walpurgis Night, their demonic powers grow, and they cause harm to the humans.'_

Yuki sighed,_' Is something really going to happen tomorrow night?'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a girl tugged on his sleeve. He knelt down to her level as he took her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"The princess… What happened to the princess and the prince?"

Yuki smiled and picked the girl up," Let's go back to your room. It's time for bed everyone."

"Hai", the other kids chorused.

"Yuki-kun? Is Rin-kun going to join us tonight", the girl in his arms questioned.

"No, she's still feeling under the weather and went to bed early."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Zess sat under the moonlight on the remains of an old building as he remembered the one of the last moments of the previous life with Yuki.

_I will not betray Yuki._

_ 'I won't leave you, Luka', Yuki promised him as they embraced under the moonlight. 'I've always been jealous of people in long-lasting relationships. I had no one. Thank you for finding me, Luka.'_

_ The wind blew around the two softly in the middle of the field. Zess held her as close as he could without hurting her…or the child inside. The small bump between them held the proof their love._

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

A phone started ringing, interrupting the silence in the large estate. Takashiro paused to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Sakurai. Sorry to call you so early", Yuki told him.

"It's fine."

"I've given it a lot of thought, but I just can't go to Tokyo."

"Are you sure?"

Yuki leaned against the tree as he replied, "I'm sorry, but Rin and I have lived here my whole life. This is our home. I feel there's still something left for me to do here."

"That's your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Very well. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"All right, thank you. Goodbye."

Yuki ended the call and let his arm fall to his side.

_'I guess we won't see them again. Not even Zess-san…Why do I feel so sad?'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I leaned against the window; soaking up the red moon light. What Zess had said was true. The light from the red moon did help Duras. I felt a lot better; not drained at all.

I opened my eyes with a smile, but it quickly fell. Yuki-kun was running out of the orphanage! Why would he do that? Zess-san had said it was too dangerous!

Leaving Choji on the window sill, I ran down the hall to where the two caretaker ladies were.

"Excuse me, but where is Yuki-kun going?"

"He went out to help us find Rina-chan and Mami-chan, they haven't come back yet."

My eyes widened. Turning on my heel, I raced out of the orphanage. I had to get Yuki-kun back to the orphanage before something happened.

Little did I know that it was one of the biggest mistakes I had made.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

'Zess. Zess, can you hear me?'

Zess looked around," Tsukumo?"

'Yuki and Rin have left the house.'

"What are Yuki and Rin doing", Zess questioned.

'I've lost track of Yuki's consciousness. Toko-chan and I are looking for him, but I think someone's interfering. I can't even sense Rin anywhere.'

Zess launched himself from his position, he had to find them. But, when he landed on the ground, several Duras appeared. They were larger, more powerful, and thirsty for blood.

Reaching up to his ear cuff, he summoned his black sword.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way!"

He rushed the Duras, radiating a killer aura.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Damn it. Where are you", Tsukumo cursed as he panted.

_'Concentrate. Concentrate and find their consciousness…'Just wait. I'll be right there.' Yuki!'_

Opening his eyes, Tsukumo started towards the school building in the distance.

On another street, Toko was running, also looking for Yuki and Rin.

'Toko-chan. Toko-chan!'

She stopped," Tsukumo?"

'I found Yuki, just for a second. He's probably at the school.'

"Let's meet up and-"

'No, he's close. I'll go ahead. You search for Rin-kun along the way.'

"No! Tsukumo, it's too dangerous to go by yourself! Tsukumo! Tsukumo!"

**Toko-chan: Why did you have to do that? I don't want my partner hurt!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* N-no! Relax, it's part of the original story line anyway. You can't blame me for that.**

**Hotsuma: For once, Newt's right.**

**Toko-chan: *glares at the blond* I thought you didn't agree with anyone?**

**Hotsuma: I'm not, I'm just stating that she was right...for once.**

**Me: Oh thanks! Wait...*smile drops as she scowls in realization* You jerk! Get back here!**

**Shusei: *sighs as Newt chases his partner" Wow...those two are really childish at times.**

**Toko-chan: I agree. But, readers, please stand by for the next chapter! We all really appreciate you guys taking time to read Newt's work.**

**Shusei: Oh yea...isn't it her goal to become a writer after highschool?**

**Me: *Pops up randomly* Yes, yes it is! *Smiles* Anyway, come back next time!**


End file.
